Maria R. Kelly
Maria R. Kelly is a former stuntwoman and stunt actress who performed stunts in , and . A costume worn by Kelly as stunt double for Nana Visitor in the seventh season of Deep Space Nine was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. The name tag misspelled her as "Maya Kelly". Kelly was born in California and is the daughter of choreographer Maurice Kelly. She worked several years as a background actress in television series such as Knight Rider before she made her career in the stunt business. She doubled actresses such as Tracy Scoggins (in Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Watchers II, Timebomb, and Dead On), Leslie Hope, Ashley Judd, , , , , Melinda Clarke, Denise Crosby, Michelle Forbes, Teri Hatcher (in Lois & Clark, Tango & Cash, Brain Smasher, and 2 Days in the Valley), , and . Among her stunt credits are television series such as China Beach (with Robert Picardo), Chicago Hope, Roseanne, Rescue 911, Baywatch, Renegade (with Branscombe Richmond), seaQuest DSV (with Stephanie Beacham), Red Shoe Diaries, Sliders, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Soldiers of Fortune, Inc., V.I.P., JAG, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1993-1997, with Teri Hatcher, Tracy Scoggins, K Callan, and Scott Leva), and Desperate Housewives (2005, with Teri Hatcher and Brenda Strong). Kelly performed stunts in various feature films, including the horror sequel Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood (1988, with Kane Hodder and Craig Thomas), the horror sequel A Nightmare on Elm Street IV: The Dream Master (1988, with Lisa Wilcox, Brooke Bundy, and Noon Orsatti), the comedy sequel Police Academy 6: City Under Siege (1989, with David Graf, Matt McCoy, Kenneth Mars, Gerrit Graham, Dennis Ott, and Scott Leva), the comic adaptation The Rocketeer (1991, with William O. Campbell, Paul Sorvino, Max Grodénchik, Terry O'Quinn, Ed Lauter, Tiny Ron, Clint Howard, and William Frankfather), the thriller Basic Instinct (1992, with Janet Brady), the fantasy horror film Army of Darkness (1992, with Ian Abercrombie, Patricia Tallman, Dennis Madalone, and Tom Morga), the thriller Kalifornia (1993, with Michelle Forbes, Sierra Pecheur, Tom Hand, and Patricia Tallman), the television series, the superhero movie Black Scorpion (1995, with Anita Hart, Rosine "Ace" Hatem, Stephen Lee, Matt Roe, and J. Suzanne Rampe), the drama Norma Jean & Marilyn (1996, with Ashley Judd, John Rubinstein, Earl Boen, Jeffrey Combs, and Sam Anderson), the science fiction film Alien Nation: The Udara Legacy (1997, with Eric Pierpoint, Gary Graham, Michele Scarabelli, Kevin Grevioux, and Denney Pierce), the comic adaptation Blade (1998, with Judson Scott, Mark Chadwick, Phil Chong, Marjean Holden, and Tim Trella), and the action film Collateral Damage (2002, with Rick Worthy, Raymond Cruz, Ethan Dampf, and Michael Cavanaugh). In 2004 Kelly was diagnosed with a rare tumor which caused severe heart problems. Although it was removed, the aftereffects forced her to retire from the stunt business. The Stuntwomen's Foundation provided her with financial assistance in 2007. http://www.stuntwomensfoundation.org/recipients.html Star Trek appearances File:Maria R. Kelly, Power Play.jpg|Stunt double for Michelle Forbes (uncredited) File:Ty Kajada stunt double.jpg|Stunt double for Caitlin Brown (uncredited) File:Maria R Kelly, Starship Mine.jpg|Stunt double for Marie Marshall (uncredited) File:Maria R. Kelly, Gambit Part II.jpg|Stunt double for Caitlin Brown (uncredited) File:Nightclub patron 4.jpg|Nightclub patron External links * * Maria R. Kelly at LouisianaStunts.com Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:TNG performers Category:DS9 performers Category:Film performers